Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz Credits
Opening Credits * Turner Entertainment Co. and Warner Bros. Animation Present * Tom and Jerry * "Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz" * Based on Upon Characters Created by: L. Frank Baum, William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * with: Grey Griffin, Joe Alaskey, Michael J. Gough, Rob Paulsen, Todd Stashwick, Frances Conroy, Stephen Root, Kath Soucie, James Monroe Igelhart, Amy Pemberton, Laraine Newman, Andrea Martin and Jason Alexander * Executive Producer: Sam Register * Supervising Producers: Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone * Co-Producer: Alan Burnett * Line Producer: Kimberly S. Moreau * Associate Producer: Jim Wyatt * Art Direction: Mike Peraza * Score by: Michael Tavera * Original Songs by: Benj Pasek and Justin Paul * Casting & Voice Direction: Maria Estrada * Edited by: Dave Courter * Written by: Paul Dini * Directed by: Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone Ending Credits * Cast: ** Dorothy - Grey Griffin ** Mr. Bibb/The Nome King - Jason Alexander ** Singing voice of Dorothy, The Mouse Queen - Amy Pemberton ** The Wizard of Oz, Butch, Droopy - Joe Alaskey ** The Scarecrow/Hunk - Michael J. Gough ** The Tin Man/Hicktory - Rob Paulsen ** The Cowardly Lion/Zeke - Todd Stashwiock ** Auntie Em, Glinda - Frances Conroy ** The Wicked Witch of the West - Laraine Newman ** Uncle Henry - Stephen Root ** Tuffy the Munchkin Mouse, Tractor - Kath Soucie ** The Hungry Tiger - Andrea Martin ** Calvin Carney Jitterbug - James Monroe Gelhart ** Spike - Spike Brandt * Production Managers: Christine Deitner, Bianca Margiotta, Dawn Merkel * Assistant Production Managers: Victoria Thornberry, Matt Torres * Character Design: Dan Haskett * Prop Design; Andy Chiang, Lance Falk * Model Cleanup: Douglas Ninneman * Character Layout and Animation: Spike Brandt, Darlie Brewster, Adam Dykstra, Rick Farmiloe, Dan Haskett, Mario Menjivar, Jon McClenahan, Michael Nickelson, John Pomeroy, Ruben Procopio, Larry Scholl, Jeff Siergey, Neal Sternecky, Bill Waldman, Andreas Wessel-Therhorn * Background Key Design: Ted Blackman, Eric N. Clark, Robert Harand, Gary Montalbano, Gary Mouri, Charles Ragins, Gerald Rey * Background Cleanup: Nadia Vurbenova-Mouri * Background Paint: Carl Beu, Chris Brock, Richard Dakas, Ashby Manson, Hector Martinez, Walter Martishius, Andrew Phillipson, Donna Prince, Leonard Robledo, Jesse SIlver, Maryann Thomas, Richard Ziehler-Martin * Color Stylist: Sylvia Filcak, Claire Lenth, Hannah Nance-Partlow, Maribel Pozos * Storyboard: Spike Brandt, Larry Leker, John Pomeroy, Ruben Procopio, Larry Scholl, David Smith, Neal Sternecky * Storyboard Cleanup: Tracy Lee, Kexx Singleton * Animation Timing: Kent Butterworth, Mike Lyman, Herb Moore, Bob Nesler * Animation Checking: Chuck Gefre, Charlene Moncrief * Effects Animation: Aaron Chavda, Matthew Girardi, Brett Hardin, Rosanna Lyons, Brice Mallier, Debbie Middleton * Animation Services: Digital eMation, inc. * Supervising Directors: Taejoon Kim, Sungwoo Lee * Animation Directors: Dongwon Jung, Yungwon Jung, Jinsung Kim, Daekwon Lee, Yungsan Park, Kyungwon Yim * Production Staff: Ashley Hee-Eun Bae, Agatha Sarim Kim, Scarlet Sookyung Kim, Sunmi Park, Sangkyung Seo, Ini Song * Layout Artists: Jongkwee Bae, Gabchun Jung, Kyunghwee Kim, Joonchan Kim, Kyoochang Lee, Kunghwan Oh, Sang-Il Shim, Seungwoo Shin, Jinchul Yang * Key Animation: Kyunghyun Baik, Aekyung Choi, Jinhyun Choi, Myungok Eum, Jinsoo Hong, Kyungsook Hwang, Jinyul Jang, Namgil Jo, Yongsub Jung, Yun-Goo Kang, Bongkeun Kim, Jaeong Kim, Yoonbae Kim, Jiyesook Lee, Jaedong Lee, Kidong Lee, Soojong Lee, Yongbum Lee, Kyungwook Min, Mikyung Myung, Yangho Park, Seunghoon Yang * Model Checking: Jinhee Choi, Mijung Kim, Sunyung Lee, Jinmi Park, Jinyung Song, Kyungsook Yoo * In-Between Checking:Naksoo Choi, Chulki Hong, Heenam Jo, Mijung Jun, Heejung Kim, Namgi Kim, Yoojoong Kim, Jong-Gook Lee, Jinyung Yeo * Final Checking: Yungra Jo, Eunhee Jung, Seungyong Jun * Backgrounds: Eunkyung Ahn, Minhee Ahn, Imjung Choi, Sunhee Heo, Heesun Kim, Hyunjin Kim, Jinyang Lee, Myunghoon Lee, Hyunhee Oh, Yunhee Sung, Jung-In Yang * Ink and Paint: Suhn Ahn, Yong Ahn, Jungbong Jang, Moonsun Jang, Woonrye Jung, Yoonsuk Jung, Yungmi Jung, Bumji Kim, Hwasoon Kim, Jonee Kim, Kiyeon Kim, Miyung Kim, Kyungran Koo, Yung-Eun Ko, Hae Lee, Hyun Lee, Jung-In Lee, Yeyoon Lee, Yoonim Lee, Hyojung Park, Kyungmi Park, Sang-Eun Park, Sohee Park, Younghee Park, Heesu Sohn, Misun Son, Jungkyun Yoon, Suk Youn * CG: Eddie Jaeil Byun, Daeguen Hong, Hongsun Yoon * Composition: Eun-Ah Ha, Eunjoo Choi, Kang-Ohk Kim, Seungwhan Kim, Siwon Lee, Junhee Yang * Post Production Executive: Greg Emerson * Post Production Manager: Matt Singer * Recording Facilities: Soundworks * Recording Machine Operators: Jeff O. Collins, Sarah Baluch * Track Reader: Fred Salinas * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Downs, Patrick J. Foley, Mike Garcia * Post Production Sound Services: Advantage Audio * Animatic Editor: Brian Master, Peter Tomaszewicz * Online Editor: Darren Griffiths * Assistant Editor: Gabriel Thorburn * Scoring Mixer and Audio Engineer: Scott Cochran * Featured Songs ** "Over the Rainbow" *** Music by: Harold Arlen *** Lyrics by: E.Y. Harburg *** Produced by: Michael Tavera *** Performed by: Amy Louise Pemberton ** "No Place Like Home" *** Written by: Benj Pasek and Justin Paul *** Produced by: Michael Tavera *** Performed by: Amy Louise Pemberton, Michael J. Gough, Rob Paulsen and Todd Stashwick ** "We're Off to See the Wizard" *** Written by: Harold Arlen *** Lyrics by: E.Y. Harburg *** Produced by: Michael Tavera *** Performed by: Amy Louise Pemberton, Michael J. Gough, Rob Paulsen and Todd Stashwick ** "A Mighty Fine Affair" *** Written by: Benj Pasek and Justin Paul *** Produced by: Michael Tavera *** Performed by: James Monroe Iglehart, Amy Louise Pemberton, Michael J. Gough, Rob Paulsen and Todd Stashwick ** "What's Mine is Mine" *** Written by: Benj Pasek and Justin Paul *** Produced by: Michael Tavera *** Performed by: Jason Alexander, Spike Brandt, Frances Conroy, Jve Frasga, Michael J. Gough, Rob Paulsen, Sean Schimmit, Kath Soucie and Todd Stashwick ** "The Jitterbug" *** Written by: Harold Arlen *** Lyrics by: E.Y. Harburg *** Produced by: Michael Tavera *** Performed by: James Monroe Iglehart, Amy Louise Pemberton, Michael J. Gough, Rob Paulsen and Todd Stashwick ** "Oh My, Oh My, Oh My" *** Written by: Benj Pasek and Justin Paul *** Produced by: Michael Tavera *** Performed by: Andrea Martin, Todd Stashwick, Michael J. Gough, James Monroe Iglehart and Rob Paulsen ** "What's Mine is Mine (Reprise)" *** Written by: Benj Pasek and Justin Paul *** Produced by: Michael Tavera *** Performed by: Jason Alexander, Michael J. Gough, Jve Frasga, Rob paulsen, Sean Schimmel and Todd Stashwick ** "No Place Like Home (Reprise)" *** Written by: Benji Pasek and Justin Paul *** Produced by: Michael Tavera *** Performed by: Amy Louise Pemberton, Michael J. Gough, Rob Paulsen and Todd Stashwick * Production Administrator: Daphne Lei * Production Support: Cher Bentley, Tina Fallah, Tamara Miles, Ceste Moses, Jill Share, Kira Tirimacco, Renee Toporzysek * Casting Administration: Liz Carroll * Production Accounting: Yadira Davis, OLuisa Guzman, Debbie Lindquist, Maral Simonian, Athena Wingate * Business & Legal Affairs: Lori Blackstone, Sharmalee Lall, Rebecca Mathany, Bonnie Negrete, Joulene St. Catherine * Production Supervision: Bobbie Page * Production Management: Ed Adams * Executive in Charge of Production: Jay Bastian * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * ©2016 Turner Entertainment, Co. * "Tom and Jerry", "The Wizard of Oz" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © Turner Entertainment Co. Country of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros. Animation Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. * In Memory of: Joe Alaskey 1952-2016 * WB. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Turner Entertainment, Co. Category:End Credits Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Warner Home Video